vie mélanger, l'amour est trop pour moi
by Misaki-Misaki
Summary: La jeune fille Amu Hinamori a grandi avec sa meilleure amie ... mais son cœur va être partagé avec deux personnes qui lui sont chers ...
1. Chapter 1

**attention: l'histoire ne m'appartient pas**

...:Amu !  
Amu: quoi ? Laisses moi dormir -"  
...: Amuuuu !  
Amu: mais laisses moi dormir je ne me lèverai pas ! (En mettant un coussin sur mon visage)  
...: Tadase est la !  
Amu: Quoi ?! Tu est sérieuse Rima ? (En tombant du lit) ite ite ite ...  
Rima: nn mais il a appellé pour t'inviter et je lui ai dis qu'elle serait ravie :D  
Amu: mais...  
Rima : Il y a pas de mais qui tienne jeune fille ...  
Amu: mais comment ...  
Rima: arrêtes de poser des question débile ma parole ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as un rencard ...  
Amu: quesque tu fais chez moi déjà a cette heure du mat' ?  
Rima: j'ai même pas le droit d'aller voir ma meilleure copine ?  
Amu: si mais ... et puis zut je vais me préparer ...  
Je sursautais de mon lit et alla directement me laver ...  
Je l'habilla avec un pull noir et un short Jean et voili voilà ...  
Maman: tu t'es fait belle pour ton rendez-vous Amu ?  
Amu: oui mais ...  
Papa : Oooh ma petite fille chérie a un rendez-vous ? (En pleurant)  
Amu: mais papa j'ai le droit j'ai 17ans maintenant et puis je ne suis pas ta petite fille -'  
Papa: je suis trissste !  
Ami: mais c quoi tout ce boucan a la fin ! Ou est papa ...  
Amu: il est dans les toilettes ...  
*Ding dong*  
Amu: ahhhhhhh Tadase est là ...  
J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque jai découvert Tadase avec un bouquet de fleurs ...  
Amu: c pour qui ? (Quelle question idiote ? Je sais)  
Tadase : pour la plus belle fille que je connais ... toi ...  
Je rougis un peu ce qui fait rire une personne  
Rima : Ooh l'amour ... hihihi ...  
Maman : amusez vous bien les enfants ... et Amu ! Je m'occupe de ton père ^^'  
Nous sortant de la maison en rigolant ...  
Arrivant au parc on s'assoit sur un banc en parlant de nos souvenirs d'enfance et des études ...  
Tadase : bon jt'apporte une glace ?  
Amu: oui mais si tu veux je viens avec toi !  
Tadase :non ça ira :)  
Il me fit un dernier sourit puis il part ...  
P.D.V Amu :  
Ça me rappelle trop de belle souvenir mais ran, miki et su me manque '-' avec elle on se chamaille tout le temps ... mais on avait de drôle de moments ... sans elle je ne pouvais pas faire la connaissance des Gardiens ... de Ma meilleure amie Rima et de Tadase et ... et ... Ikuto -' je me demande bien qu'est ce qu'il est devenu il y a 1an que je l'est pas vu ! Je crois qu'il est encore a la recherche de son père mais bon ...  
... : Alors comme ça on pense a moi jeune Hinamori ?  
Amu: ahhhh i... ik... ikuto !?  
Ikuto : on chaire et on os :) quel accueil chaleureux petite amu ?  
Amu: mais ... quesque tu fiches ici... je suis en rencard avec Tadase ... laisses moi ...  
Ikuto : humm ... Tadase dis-tu ? Une autre bonne raison pour que je reste !  
Amu: Nani ? Mais laisses moi on parlera plus tard maintenant fiche le con d'ici avant que ...  
Tadase : Ikuto !  
Amu: et voilà -' ...  
Ikuto : bonjour petit prince...  
Tadase : espèce de chat de gouttière quesque tu fou ici ?  
Ikuto : je suis venu pour ma belle amu ...  
en s'approchant de moi et me chuchotta quelque mot qui disait : rendez-vous chez toi ce soir ...  
Je me rappelle il y a trois ans la même scène s'est passé -' ikuto et Tadase se battent et moi j'étais sur le banc comme l'autre fois ...  
Amu: stooooooop !  
Ils restaient a me regarder avec étonnement , je crois que c la première fois aussi que je me suis énervée a ce point contre des mecs mais c'est pas de ma faute  
Amu: laissez ces enfantillages pour le passé maintenant vous êtes devenus grands -' ...  
Ikuto : si tu veux que je me conduise comme un adute , alors je vais en profiter ...  
Amu: Nani ? ...  
Il s'approche de moi dangereusement ... il s'arrêta devant moi, ces lèvres été a quelques millimètres des miennes ...  
Ikuto : bon maintenant ferme les yeux...  
Amu: mais ...  
Tadase : laisses la tranquille chat de goutillere !  
Il s'approcha de moi puis ...  
Ikuto : pfff t'es encore comme avant (en riant) tu n'as pas changé toi aussi !  
Je rougissais un peu et je regarda Tadase qui avait l'air furieux ...  
Amu: bon je rentre moi ! Tadase ? Tu me raccompagne ?  
Tadase : haï haï ...  
Il me pris la main et nous partons en laissant Ikudo dernière nous entrain de rire -'  
Amu: euh désolé Tadase le rendez-vous ... il ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ...  
Tadase : daydjobu, on le fera une autre fois :)  
Amu: oui ...  
Arrivée devant chez moi je lui donne un bisounounou sur la joue et j'entra a la maison, même pas je franchi la porte que Rima me saute dessu voulant tous les détails ...  
Rima: allé allé raconte tout !  
Amu: non c'est un secret '-'  
Rima: allé ... hum ... si tu veux pas me dire c sur que vous avez fait des cochonneries (sourire sadique)...  
Soudan on entedi la porte des toilette s'ouvrir  
Papa: Non ! Amu n'osera jamais faire ça a son papoune non ? Dis leur Amu ...  
Maman: chéri enfin tu de décide a sortir !  
Papa: euh ... oui oui je l'inquiète pour ma petite fleure ... (avec un air qui voulais ce passer pour un sérieux ...)  
Amu: oui oui on a rien fait que de manger une glace et ...  
Rima: et...  
Amu: il y a cet imbécile de Ikuto qui est venu gâcher notre rendez-vous...  
Papa: j'adore ce Ikuto des maintenant tu vas me le présenter :)  
Amu: euh ... qui sais ...  
Maman&Papa: c'est ça notre Amu ! Toujours cool et spyce ...  
Moi a moi même : je peux pas dire que Ikuto viendra ce soir ... de plus ma mère et Rima me serons comme des gardiens mais bon ...  
Amu: je monte me couché ...  
Rima: et moi je dois rentrer a demain ...  
Amu: Ciao~ssu :P  
Rima sortit de la maison et moi je monte a ma chambre ...  
Maman: Amu ! Tu veux pas diner avant ?  
Amu: non merci j'ai pas faim ...  
je fermer la porte et je m'assis sur mon lit en y pensant :  
Ce Ikuto ! Rohhh ! Je vais le tuer un jours ...  
...: merci, mais je croix que tu as fait déjà ton boulot '-'  
Je me retourna vers cette vois et je trouve ce Ahokuto (stupid ikuto pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris) ...  
Amu: quesque tu fiche encore ...  
Ikuto: je t'es pas dis que je passerai le soir chez toi ?  
Amu: et moi je t'ai dis oui ou d'accord ?  
Ikuto : moi je prends le silence pour un oui !  
Il s'avança vers moi et se jette sur mon lit !  
Amu: ne te met pas sur mon lit ...  
Maman: Amu ? Est ce que tout va bien ?  
Amu: Oui maman, c'est juste un stupide chat qui est passé sur mon lit ...  
Ikuto (en me chuchotant) : le compliment me va parfaitement ...  
Amu: rooh tu m'énerve ...  
Ikuto : je t'enerve et je te fait de l'effet ?  
Amu: Non pas le moindre ...  
Ikuto : alors pourquoi tu rougit ?  
Amu: c'est pas vrai !  
Ikuto: si si regarde ton visage ...  
Amu: parce... parce que j'ai chaud c'est tout ...  
ikuto: tu es encore une gamine comme avant comme je vois  
amu( en le fixant): moi j'ai mûrit pas comme certaine personne  
ikuto: mûrit huh...moi aussi j'ai mûrit à ma façon...  
ikuto se penche sur moi comme si il ne plaisantait pas cette fois je ne pouvais même pas lui dire d'arrêter d'une façon.. on peut dire que sa me fait plaisir nos lèvre était à un millimètre de se croiser quand j'ai entendu Tadase m'appelait de la fenêtre ... je pousais Ikuto de sur moi et alla directement voir le balcon  
Tadase: content de te revoir ...  
Amu: pourquoi est tu ici ?  
Tadase : Rima est venu chez moi et m'a raconter des truc comme tu vas pas bien et des truc du genre ...  
Amu: mais non je vais bien, mais merci quand même ...  
Tadase : je peux monter ?  
Amu: euh non non c'est pas possible la !  
Tadase: et pour quoi ...  
Je me retourne vers Ikuto qui riait de me voir aussi nerveuse ...  
Amu: ma chambre est en désordre attends que je la nettoie un peu ...  
Tadase : d'accord :)  
Je ferma la fenêtre puis je me retourne en regardant Ikuto ...  
Amu: Ikuto !  
Ikuto : Quoi encore ?  
Amu : viens !  
Ikuto : non je suis fatigue !  
Amu: tu préfère allé dans les toilettes ou dans le placard je te laisse le choix ...  
Ikuto : pour quoi je voudrai y allé ? Je suis bien comme ça !  
Amu: va y ou j'appelle Utau !  
Ikuto : bon OK OK j'y vais ...  
Amu: tu veux que je te montre les toilette ?  
Ikuto : non merci je connais toute ta maison et puis je y vais au toit...


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto alla de la fenêtre des toilettes et sauta pour monter sur le toit en me laissant

dans la chambre ... je sortit dans le balcon pour voir Tadase ...  
Amu: je t'es fait attendre longtemps ?  
Tadase: Non pas vraiment :)  
Amu: yokata, alors tu vas entrer d'où ?!  
Tadase : je préfère de la porte ...  
Amu: oui, viens diner avec nous ...  
J'ai descendu vite fait pour dire a ma mère .  
Maman: tu n'avais pas dis que tu vas dormir ?  
Amu : oui mais Tadase a ... a téléphoner pour diner avec nous :)  
Papa : pas question qu'un mec viens diner avec nous ... tant que je suis dans cette maison il faudrait avoir mon accord pour inviter des mecs -'  
Amu: mais papa stp ... en lui faisant une tête d'un chien battu ...  
Papa: un Non c'est Non ...  
Maman : Amu laisse moi parler avec ton père ...  
Elle emmena papa loin de nous, parla avec lui puis revenu ...  
Maman: alors chérie t'es d'accord ...  
papa: oui oui  
Amu: yuppi ... euh je veux dire arigato  
J'allai directement vers la porte pour ouvrir et je laisse entrer, il salua ma famille et on se mettais à table ...  
Maman: alors Tadase, ça vas bien tes études ?  
Tadase: oui Madame...  
Papa: Mouais tu parle ... aïe ...  
Maman: désolé chéri j'ai pas fait exprès (en souriant ...)  
On continuais a mangés tranquillement jusqu'à ma mère nous demande une question .  
Maman : Amu parle toujours de toi tu sais ?  
Je rougissait et retourna ma tête vers mon assiette ... je vois que Tadase a le sourire collé aux lèvres ce qui me fait plus rougir ...  
Maman: mais ce que je comprends pas ?  
Amu: tu comprends pas quoi ?  
Maman: est ce que vous sortez ensemble ?  
Je me fut surprise par cette question, je tourna la tête vers Tadase qui est aussi surpris que moi en dirai ...  
C'est vrai ! Je ne me suis jamais poser la question a moi même. Qu'est ce que Tadase représente pour moi, je sais que je suis folle ! Depuis mes 14 ans je le connais, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui la première fois que je l'ai vu ... on est devenu plus proche jour après jour, je ne sais pas ce que je pouvais faire sans lui, c'est lui qui m'a encourager a devenir plus forte, c'est lui qui m'a protéger durant nos recherche des oeufs X ... je l'ai vu comme mon prince, mon bien aimé, mais maintenant je crois que je n'ai plus trop de sentiment d'amoureux pour lui', car accuse de ce chat stupide sur le toit -' il a complètement change mon être, je ne sais pas quoi faire sans lui aussi, il adorait toujours me taquiné ce ahokuto, je le déteste quand il me taquine, quand il s'approche de moi laissant mon coeur battre pour lui, sentant son souffle chaud quand il est près de moi, je ne peux pas dire que je le déteste, mais je peux pas nier aussi que je l'aime, par rapport a ce que je ressent pour Tadase c'est autre chose, je l'aime trop pour le laisser, je n'imagine pas comment je pourrai passé mes journée sans ça compagnie, c'est lui qui me redonnais le sourire a chaque fois je ne pourrai jamais nier que je l'aime autant qu'Ikuto ...  
mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ... je voyais Tadase me fixer cherchant une réponse dans mes yeux...  
Amu : moi et Tadase on est ...  
Tout le monde s'apprêta a entendre la réponse qu'on entendu des ~nya~ ~nya~ je savais c'est ce chat stupide ... j'aurai du ne pas le laissé seule ... il est comme un enfant -' mais je lui dois une fière chandelle ... je voulais bien réfléchir avec qui voulais-je sortir avant de dire des bêtise ... pour une fois que je te suis reconnaissante mon Ikuto ...  
Maman: c'est quoi ce bruit ?  
Papa: je vais allé vérifier...  
Ami: peux être un cambrioleur ? Onee-chan protégé moi !  
Amu: ne t'en fait pas j'y vais vérifie moi même ...  
Je me leva de la table et je m'apprête a allé vers mon balcon qu'une main me prends en disant avec une vois douce : Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?  
Amu: je suis sertaine qu'il y a rien d'effrayant la haut ... c'est peux être un chat ? Qui sais ?  
Tadase : bon d'accord, fait attention a toi ;)  
Maman: Ooh vous feriez un beau couple ensemble ...  
Ami: je confirme ...  
Je rougis ainsi que Tadase, mon père nous regardais en disant : pffff, amour de gamin je suis sur que tu vas vite fait l'oublier Amu ! (En fixant Tadase avec haine ...) je monta et me dirigea directement vers le balcon ... bien sur j'ai une petite échelle de puis que cet idiot est venu ici presque a chaque fois avant, j'ai mis une échelle pour pouvoir monter sur le toit ...  
Je vis Ikuto endormi sur le toit entourée des chats ...  
Amu: pas mal la compagnie...  
Ikuto leva la tête et me fait signe de s'approcher, je me mettait sur le dos près de lui ...  
Ikuto : tu es jalouse ?  
Amu: Quoi ? De qui ?  
Ikuto : de ma compagnie bien sur ...  
Amu: non mais ta compagnie a fait du bruit alors je suis venu voir ce que c'est !  
Ikuto : Tadase est encore là ?  
Amu: Oui mais pour quoi ?  
Ikuto : bon je te laisse alors avec ton Tadase ...  
Amu: ne me dite pas que tu es jaloux ?  
Ikuto : moi ? Jaloux ? (Il se tourna vers me moi)  
Amu: alors pour quoi partir ?  
Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait ni quand mais il se trouva a califourchon sur moi !  
Amu: heu ... Ikuto qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
Ikuto : c'est pas parce que je suis jaloux que je vais partir mais sache que tu m'apartiendra un jour ... (sourire sadique)  
il s'approchait de moi doucement me laissant un petit baiser sur la joue puis il se leva sans rien dire et partit ...  
Amu: (en le regardant partir ) un seul au revoir suffirait ...  
Je descendis les échelle a mon arrivé a l'entre du balcon je vis Tadase choqué... je crois qu'il a tout entendu !  
Amu: Ta... Da ... Se ...:O ...  
Tadase : pour quoi Amu ? Pour quoi tu m'avais pas dit que ce stupide chat était chez toi ? Pour quoi ?  
Amu : demo Tadase, jotto matte ...  
Tadase: oui j'attends, j'attends des explication ...  
Amu: il est venu ici avant toi et comme d'habitude et tu le connais bien il me taquine tout le temps et quand tu est venu je lui ai dis de partir ou ce cache alors il à volu allé sur le toit ... c'est tout ...  
Tadase : et pour quoi tu as dit : qu'est ce que fait ikuto !?  
Amu: euh ... rien il a volume taquiner, allé Tadase ne fait pas cette tête STP je n'aime pas te voir comme ça et puis je me culpabilise si je vois que ton état et c'est à cause de moi !  
Tadase : bon il se fait tard je rentre chez moi ...  
Amu: mais Tadase ... attends ...  
Tadase : je dois y aller on ce vois demain en cour ...  
Il me fit un sourire triste puis il partit on me laissant le regarder par la porte ...  
je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, pris une chemise et je sortit delà maison, arrivant devant la sortie ma mère me questionna : Amu ? Ou va-tu ? Il ce fait tard !  
Amu: je vais au parc prendre un peu d'air ...  
Maman: mais fais attention a toi ! Tu sais que les rues sont dangereuse a cette heure ci !  
Amu: oui oui, je serai prudente ...  
Je partit direction le parc, je me sens si bien quand je suis seule, ce parc m'aide a bien réfléchir depuis mon enfance, je suis seule endirai, tant mieux je ferai bien réfléchir pour ma décition ...  
Amu: Ouff, enfin seule ! Alors ... par quoi je vais commencer ... aaaah je pers la tête ...  
Réfléchissant a ce que je devrai faire j'entendi un son vraiment magnifique, un son qui a pris le contrôle sur moi, en dirai du ... du ... violent ? Mais je reconnais bien ce son c'est la façon don il joue ikuto nan ? Je reconnais bien ce mode, ce style, je me dirigeai vers ce son qui apporta mon coeur avec lui, fermant les yeux et suivant juste mon coeur ... a qui il m'emènerai ? Qui sais ?  
Le son s'arrêta soudainement, laissant ouvrir mes yeux a un endroit remplit d'arbres, trouvant une ambre d'un jeune corps en le voyant comme un noir qui tenait un violent, je m'approcha de lui doucement a afin de voir cet inconnu,  
Amu: i... ik... ikuto ?  
le jeune homme arrêta de produire le son de tout a l'heure et ce retourna vers moi en me fixant du regard ...  
...: Amu ? Tu fait quoi ici ?  
Amu: j'en été certaine ! C'est bien toi ...  
Ikuto: tu étais certaine? Et moi j'étais certain..certain que tu été en ce moment avec ton cher prince ...

Amu: à cause de toi on s'est disputer !  
Ikuto: hum ... vous vous étés disputer ? Tant mieux, ce prince me laisse moins de concurrence, de plus ça veux dire que tu es a moi ?  
Amu: mouais ! Quand les poules auront des dents ... si tu crois que je te laisserai profiter de moi tu te met un doigt dans l'œil mon pauvre ...  
Ikuto: tu pari !? On verra bien alors ... sur ce je te laisse ...  
Amu: a... att... attends ...  
Il se retourna vers moi surpris que je l'appelle ...


End file.
